Performing video rendering can consume a significant amount of time and computing resources in a virtual reality (VR) environment. Video rendering may include, for example, a process by which a computer processes information from a coded data source and uses that information to produce and display an image or series of images. A virtual reality application may receive or generate application data. A graphics or rendering engine may then render a frame to be displayed as part of the virtual reality content. In some cases, while the graphics engine is rendering graphics for a frame, a user's head or VR headset (or head mounted display) may move, causing the location/orientation information for the user's head to be inaccurate by the time the frame is output to the display.